There is no darkness without your light
by Lonelygreydog
Summary: Kiku starts working at a mansion as a maid for Arthur and Alfred. He learns that Arthur, the owner of the mansion, is hiding a secret. He and Alfred are trying to save the world from evil angels who are power hungry lunatics. Kiku is told he has powers no one else has, that he is the only way the world can be saved. - Britania angel, Devil Alfred. (UsUk, One sided Ameripan)


Prologue:

What is power? Power is the very foundation of life. Everything in the world relies on power. Civilization needs a ruler in order to be a civilization. Humans wouldn't be able to survive without someone to lead them. They would be all but dead. Yet humans think of power as evil. They try to overthrow the essential piece of their race. And for what? Their own power.

Is power evil? No, I don't believe so. If it was, I would be the bad guy. I am only trying to help my own race. Unlike humans, we don't rely on power. We should really learn something from the humans. I will become their leader. I will show them what a true paradise is. They will all bow down to me.

And if they rebel? Well, I'd like to see them try to beat me. My power only grows.

* * *

Alfred ignored what the Brit was saying. He wanted nothing to do with him after what he did to him. He was just glad Francis hadn't come. The only person Alfred hated for than the prideful Brit was Francis. Alfred looked up at Arthur for a second almost deciding to listen. Alfred shook his head turning his attention back towards the never ending black sky ahead. There was no way he was going to talk to him.

"Alfred. Please listen to what I am saying. I know you are mad at me, but you're in danger right now." Arthur sighed for this was the sixth time he tried to get Alfred's attention. "You have every right to hate me. I promise I will leave you alone forever if you just listen to what I have to say."

Arthur jumped as an explosion of fire burst a few kilometers to the north. Alfred almost laughed at this. He had lived here for about five-hundred years so fire was nothing new to him. He was used to the dry, cracked floor that seemed to never end, and the black, starless sky that almost pleaded to be given light besides the fire that almost seemed to rage on forever. It was all Arthur's fault that he was banished here. All his and Francis' fault.

"Bloody hell Alfred! I'm trying to save you! If you don't listen you're going to die. Someone is trying to use your power to take over heaven!" The sound of the constant fire and explosions couldn't hide the helplessness in Arthur's voice.

Alfred laughed darkly before turning to face Arthur. "Let them use me. Actually I think I'll join them freely. Since when did heaven take any notice to me? You pathetic angels could use another leader." Alfred's voice was dark, but had an almost sweet, silky sound to it. "You were the one who had me banished to hell. You can blame yourself when all you can see is darkness and fire. You'll be the first one down here after you pathetic-"

"Alfred! Let. Me. Finish. The people who are trying to take over won't spare you. The are going to sacrifice you, kill you for your power. They don't care about you. They don't care about anyone. They are going to take over heaven, hell, then the entire mortal world. No one will be spared. All they want is power. If you want that upon the mortals, then go ahead. Wait here to be killed." Arthur turned toward the portal he used to get here. Each step seemed to echo all through hell. Right when he was at the portal someone grabbed his shoulder.

"You really never changed. You always seem to think that I'm the bad guy." Alfred frowned. "Do you ever think about what you have done to me? You're the bad guys. All of you angels. Tell me..Why should I listen to you. You could just be lying like before. I wouldn't want to fall for another one of your dirty tricks, snake."

Arthur looked at Alfred with pained eyes. "What I did was to help you. I couldn't tell you at the time but… Nevermind you will always hate me. I knew this would happen if I tried to save you." Arthur stepped through the portal without looking back. Alfred ran towards the portal only for it to close on him.

I will always be a prisoner to you. I might as well behave. Alfred would leave with him next time... if he came back at all.


End file.
